customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Crime
"a life of crime is a short one, they say, but I'll tell ya something - it's a fun one!" ~ Captain Crime Captain Crime is an arch-villain who has a very deranged outlook on life, he believes that he is the embodiment of crime itself and as such is totally devoted to destroying any and all traces of law, order or ethics in the world: his madness does not impair his intelligence however as he has become the third most powerful villain in the history of Earth: he, alongside his three fellow "arch-villains", currently acts as a founding member of the Doomsday Squad. History Origin Captain Crime was born to a military father and a mother who still believed very much in the traditional role of housewife - the couple raised their son to take pride in his heritage and to treat others with respect: yet deep inside the boy always felt an urge to do bad and as he grew older his behavior gradually got worse. Early Life & The Project In an attempt to stop his troublesome son from misbehaving Captain Crime's father became increasingly strict and this only served to install a deeper hatred of authority within the troubled mind of the young Captain Crime and eventually he was sent to a military school were he often bullied others, cheated and generally caused problems. Despite this Captain Crime graduated and became enrolled with a military scheme known as The Project - during this scheme he was subjected to many different tests and experiments, some of which were illegal and dangerous, the resulting mutation that occured from these events would shatter Captain Crime's mind completely and thus began his career as one of the world's most dangerous villains. Descent Into Madness Captain Crime grew increasingly unstable due to The Project and his own psychological problems, climaxing in him beginning to believe that he was an embodiment of crime itself: his delusions worsened to the point he began to act out his fantasies and despite attempts by authorities to contain him none were able to stop the madman as he broke out of his military background and became a dangerous "rogue agent" - touring the world as a criminal and costumed supervillain. Life Of Crime For years Captain Crime would lead a life of crime and also fathered two children to an unknown girlfriend who seemed to accept his advances despite his madness, for his part Captain Crime was far from neglectful or abusive towards his children and indeed continues to have a strong connection with them: though both share their father's lawless outlook on life. It was during his life of crime that Captain Crime also first came into contact with superheroes and instantly refered to them as "do-gooders" and hated them for spoiling his "fun" - he would have on and off battles with many heroes across the world in his solo days and earned a reputation as one of Earth's most dangerous villains due to the high number of heroes that died in battles with him over the years. Opposition However things soon changed when Captain Crime found himself up against a new breed of hero following Thrall's ascent into adulthood and he started to struggle as a solo criminal in a world where heroes were beginning to band together in colorful teams and organisations: it was then Captain Crime realised that if he was going to survive and continue his crusade for crime he would have to fight fire with fire and make a team of his own to combat the growing tide of "do-gooder" teams. Formation Of Doomsday Squad Current Activities Powers and Abilities Following Captain Crime's mutation during The Project he developed several superhuman abilities: *Empathic Projection (Captain Crime can project hatred in the form of concussive beams that act like battering rams, their force increasing with the amount of hatred available) *Emotional Vampirism (Captain Crime can feed off hatred in others to amplify his attributes indefinitely) *Empathic Control (Captain Crime can install feelings off hatred within others but can't directly control their reactions) *Empathic Radar (Captain Crime can sense sources of hate from large distances and home in on them with ease) In addition Captain Crime has employed the following minions to aid his crusade against justice: *Felon (Captain Crime's pet tiger, specially trained by Captain Crime to attack on command) *Bad Boys (Captain Crime's highly anarchic henchmen, hand selected from the "finest" street gangs in the world) *Nasty Nigel (Captain Crime's son - although a minion he is also a villain in his own right) *Naughty Nora (Captain Crime's daughter - like her brother she is technically a villain in her own right) Battle Stats (NOTE: all stats can amplify when he is feeding off hatred) Agility: 6 Speed: 6 Strength: 9 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 8 Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery